Beneath the Surface
by InsanelyxLOUD
Summary: Bridget had always been called Pretty girl. And me? I was Baby girl. It wasn’t that I wasn’t pretty, I just wasn’t my sister." Breanna and Tyler Simms have to deal with the tragic death of their sister. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Bridget, Breanna, and the plot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Bridget, Breanna, and the plot. Everything else is owned by the makers of the Covenant.**

**Beneath the Surface**

"**Prologue"**

"_Breanna come look at this!"_

_I ran after my older sister by two minutes. She was a little ahead of me in the woods which were lit up by the occasional ray of sunlight leaking through the gaps between the many trees. Curiosity had sparked my sister once again. She had always been the one for adventure. As I walked over a log, my foot got caught. I lost my balance and fell to the leafy ground, but was thankfully caught the moment before I hit. I was set on my feet carefully._

"_Careful there, Baby girl." My older brother of three minutes grinned at me._

_I rolled my blue eyes. "Sure, Baby boy."_

_We walked along, following our sister. Tyler's three friends walked behind us, trying to keep up._

"_Pretty girl! Where are you taking us?" Pogue Parry asked. He and my sister had been "going steady" for the past five months._

_Bridget had always been called Pretty girl. And me? I was Baby girl. It wasn't that I wasn't pretty, I just wasn't my sister._

_Bee had long blonde hair that fell to her mid-back, long legs for her twelve-year-old self, and the tan skin everyone would kill for. She was a spitting image of my mother. _

_**Beautiful.**_

_I had the light brown hair like my brother. I was skinny and short, wit paler skin than either of my siblings. I was gorgeous in my own way, and the only ones who saw that were my brother and dad. So I was just Baby girl. __**The last born.**_

_My brother was Baby boy to us. The last born male of the group. To me though, he was __**Blue Boy**__. His striking blue orbs always seemed to know what was wrong with me or what I wanted when I was in any way moody. Everyone else said I was over emotional. But I wasn't. I just needed some attention. And Tyler knew. He always did. Bridget called it twin telepathy, but I liked to think different._

_Only God would know that we were triplets at a first glance. The only thing that we all shared were the stunningly blue eyes inherited from my father._

_We reached Bee. She was looking down. As we walked closer, we saw a waterfall, its dark blue waters falling down into big ravishing river approximately thirty feet below. A small gasp escaped my lips. She turned to me, a grin on her pretty face._

_Pogue kissed Bee's cheek and the boys went off to explore the area._

"_Come on, Baby girl!" Bee smiled, walking along the thin edge of the waterfall. I was hesitant, but I followed her, not wanting to prove that the baby part of my nickname was true. We walked along the ledge. I watched my feet, making sure I didn't fall._

_Suddenly, I heard the rolling of the rocks and a scream. My head whipped up. The breakfast that I had eaten that morning almost spilled out of my mouth at the sight in front of me. I felt nauseous. My sister was hanging off the ledge, her hands clutching the side rocks for dear life._

"_Brea HELP!" she yelled. I snapped back to my senses and ran to her. I carefully grabbed one of her hands an then the other one. I tried to pull her up, but she was too heavy for my weak frame. One of her slippery hands slipped from mine. We both let out a small scream._

"_Okay, I'm going to pull you up. Use your feet to help!" I yelled over the sound of the waterfall. She nodded her head, her face full of fear. I'm sure mine was, too. _

"_One, two, three PULL!" I pulled as hard as I could. She used her feet against the rock wall. It was working. We kept going, relief washing over both of us as we thought about her getting to safety. __**We were both wrong.**_

_On our last pull her foot slipped on loose rock. I dropped to my knees, digging them into the ground. My arms scraped into the sharp rocks on the ledge, drawing blood. There was pain, but I didn't feel it. We were both hysterical. Tears ran down both of our faces as I tried to pull her up once again unsuccessfully. Her last hand, slippery from the water, slipped from my grasp. She let out a blood curling scream as she fell to the cold water below._

"_NO!" I screamed, grasping down further, but touching nothing. _

"_No," I whispered weakly, the tears increasing. The last thing I saw of my sister was her suddenly very pale face sinking beneath the surface of the water._

_I curled into a ball, crunching myself together. I was cold. So very cold. Tears fell. I laid. I laid there trying to grasp what had just happened. _

_I couldn't._

_They found me minutes later, though it felt like hours. I was in the same position. Tyler crouched down, his blue eyes looking at me worriedly. He shook me gently._

"_Brea. Brea, where's Bridget?" I didn't answer. I stared blankly ahead._

"_Brea. Breanna!" He shook me harder._

"_Gone," I whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. But he did._

"_Gone? What do you mean gone?" He shook me harder. I kept staring._

_Everything was frantic after that. Tyler carried me back to our house. I clutched to his T-shirt, needing him._

_I finally grasped the concept that my sister was dead after the police came and told us that they had found her body a little ways up the river._

_Then I ran. I ran back to the waterfall, trying to put the tragedies that had just been put in my life back. I stared at the water for along time, just trying to make it happen. _

_It didn't._

_Tyler found me hours later, still staring at the water. He hugged me from behind. I didn't jump or flinch. I was emotionless. It wasn't until I felt his hot tears on my shoulder that my emotions kicked in. I turned my head into his chest and sobbed. I clutched to him. He was my only connection with Bee. He understood the loss. More than my parents, more than Reid and Caleb, and even more than Pogue._

_We eventually calmed down enough to walk back to the now quiet house. We walked in silently. Everyone was sitting there. The three sons of Ipswich, their parents, and my parents. They were just sitting there. _

_My mother finally looked up, a new look in her eyes. __**Hatred.**__ Hatred for me. She blamed me. And the thing was… I blamed myself, too._

_That night, I walked past my father's study. I heard sobs coming from the other side of the door. I knocked._

_Almost a minute later a man's voice replied, "Come in."_

_I opened the door slowly, revealing my father with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. I stood in the doorway. When I didn't anything, he looked at me._

_My face contorted in pain, "Daddy." I whispered, anguished._

"_Oh Baby girl." The tears started falling again. I ran into the study and onto my unnaturally fast aging father's lap. He held me as we both cried. _

"_I'm sorry. It was my fault." I cried into his chest. He pulled back slightly and held my chin, "It was not your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say that again, you understand me? No matter what anyone says, it was not your fault."_

_I put my head back in his chest, muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again._

_The funeral was the hardest thing to go through. It was small, only family and the selective friends were invited. My mother sobbed as the priest said the prayers and goodbyes. When it was over, he shook hands with my tearful father. I walked over to the grave, the four boys following. They had been treating me cautiously, talking to me like I would break at any small thing. The sad thing was though, I probably would have._

_I ran my hand along the not yet buried coffin. I was dark brown, like most, but her name was printed in bright blue ink on the right side. Her favorite color._

_**Bridget Harmony Simms**_

_I took a deep breath to calm myself. I then took off my black heals and set them on her coffin. They were always her favorite shoes._

_And then I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, my sister's face always haunting me._

That's when I woke up. I'd been having the same dream about her death almost every night, even five and a half years later.

"You okay, Baby girl?" a deep voice asked from next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, Pogue. Go back to sleep."

Pogue had spent almost every night since then in my room. At first it was simply for comfort, for memory. But after we both reached fourteen, it got more intimate. We'd share sweet kisses before we'd both fall asleep.

We lost out virginities to each other on my fifteenth birthday. It had been that way ever since, making love and then sleeping every night. Even when he found a girlfriend, Kate Tunney, he'd spend the nights with me.

I knew it was because I reminded him of _her_. And even though we both knew I would never be _her_, we still kept up our secret nights. No one knew. Not even Tyler.

Since the day of my sister's death, I haven't gone near open water. I hadn't even been to one of the guy's swim meets. It was my biggest fear. Every time I saw open water, it reminded me of _her_ face sinking beneath the surface.

The guys also refrained from talking about it when they could. If they did, they called her Pretty girl, never by her real name. If they did, I would crumble. They knew not to say it after the first time it happened.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist and warm breath was on my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, lulled back to sleep from the sound of the steady breathing coming from the boy next to me.

**A/N: Soooo how is it? Tell me! I'll try to update soon. Review!**

**InsanelyxLOUD**


End file.
